The Fellowship of theBaby?
by Casey Toh
Summary: A baby lands up with the Fellowship. What will happen? What will the Fellowship do? Will they be able to survive? Status: Chapter 14 up.
1. One: On Caradhras

Disclaimer: All LotR characters belong to JRR Tolkien. No intentional copyright infringement is intended through their use.

Author's notes: This is my first attempt at an LotR humor fic. I don't know how I'm faring, so please review and tell me. And the idea of the "mysterious guy" who transported the baby to the Fellowship was taken from Wolfsun's X-Men fics. I'll e-mail her for her permission, but I'll put this up first. If she doesn't like it, then I'll change it ASAP. And because this is humor, the characters are not really in character. LotR fanatics, please don't kill me.

   I need a name for the baby. And ideas for more baby pranks. Anyone?

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

One: On Caradhras

   Nine figures were huddled against the cliff wall in an attempt to find some meager shelter from the cold wind that swirled the pouring snow all around them. A small fire had been built, but it was a matter of whether it could be sustained as its fuel grew wetter.

   Eight were deep in sleep, except for one, who sat close to the edge of the mountain path in watch, unmindful of the cold, for he was an Elf, and his kind was rarely susceptible to cold.

   Aragorn and Boromir, both Men of strength, slept at one edge of the group, and Gandalf the wizard at another; all would not let harm to the four Halflings who slumbered in their midst.

   The almost dying fire did not light any area more than a few feet from it, and it was the reason why none spotted nor sensed the tiny figure crawling on all fours towards them.

   It sensed the presence of others beside its own and crawled quickly to the one nearest to it, moving under the covers for its warmth.

***

   Aragorn gave a startled cry that brought all the others awake and the Elf into the defensive in an instant, and scrambled out from his under his cover. A small lump was under it, moving constantly. "What is that?"

   Legolas stepped up to Aragorn's blanket and bent down, picking up a corner of it, nodding to the others. All drew their weapons, and held them at the ready.

   He flung the blanket off, and gave a soft gasp. The others gaped in shock. Gimli sputtered out something incoherent.

   For sprawled out on the snow was a baby of no more than two years, his head raised and its bright eyes sparkling in the dim firelight. Seeing that he had gained attention, he grinned and gave a, "Ge-ge."

   Legolas slid his hands under the baby's arms and lifted him up, holding him at arm's length. "Tis a baby," he said.

   The baby laughed a, "Ga! Eeeeeee," and swung its chubby arms and legs, saliva dripping from his mouth. A few drops landed on Legolas's shoe of some sort, and the Elf grimaced, twisting his foot to wipe his shoe in the snow. "Gandalf, take him."

   The wizard found himself holding the baby thrust at him, and he stared at him in shocked silence. His mistake was to hold him too close, for the baby laughed and grabbed a fistful of Gandalf's beard.

   Gandalf roared in pain and tried to hold the baby away from him as far as he could without ripping his beard off. "Let go of my beard!"

   The wolves of Saruman, which had at that moment been preparing to attack, heard Gandalf's rage and thought it better to flee.

   Boromir laughed and walked over to gently pry the baby's fingers from Gandalf's beard. The wizard glared at him. "So you think it amusing, Son of Gondor? Take him!"

   The redhead quickly passed the baby to Sam the Hobbit. "Take care of him, Sam."

   Samwise Gamgee sighed. "All right. I'll hold him as I sleep."

   That decided, all of them returned to their rest, but for Pippin, whose turn it was to stand watch.

***

   The voice chuckled. Its plan was going well. He had managed to summon enough strength to transport the child, and already it was proving to be amusing.

   Now that all his pieces were in position, he would play them well.

***

   Legolas was the first to wake ere dawn broke, and he rose to stretch his legs and to rouse the others. Sam was the last to be awakened; his hands lay by his side, not holding the baby, which was snuggled in the Hobbit's lap.

   The Elf gave a smile at the sight of the innocent child, turning to pick up his quiver, and froze.

   The feathered end of many of his arrows were tattered; torn in many places. On some arrows, the whole feathered tail had disappeared.

   Legolas removed all his arrows from the quiver, and something in the depth of his quiver caught his sharp Elven eyes. He turned it upside-down and dark pieces of feather floated down onto the snow.

   Sam's rising made Legolas turn, and the baby stirred, opening his eyes and unclenching his tiny fists. On his left palm lay a small piece of brown-grey feather.

   Frodo saw the fury on the Elf's face, and tried to diffuse it. "Um…what shall we call him?" He hoped that the others would get his hint and help.

   "Call him _Monster_!" The Elven prince snarled and grabbed his damaged arrows from where they lay, storming over to the baby and glaring at it. "I should kill you now!" He glowered at Pippin as well. "How could you fall asleep while on watch?"

   Pippin blanched and paled, but the baby only gave a high-pitched laugh and pinched Legolas's nose with both hands.


	2. Two: In Khazad-dûm

Author's notes: I've read somewhere (in a psychology book, I think) that if a baby treats someone like a soulmate or something, and if the other party cries or feels sad or something, the baby will cry as well. It's kinda the same here for Gimli and the baby (and maybe for the Company too, in the near future. ^^) Please don't kill me if I'm wrong! Don't worry, I don't think I'm gonna make Gimli like the kid…at least not yet.

   And would you want the Elves of Lothlórien to be disturbed by the kid as well? I was thinking Sauron and Saruman too. Heh heh.

ThrowingDice—Your point about the age has been noted and changed. Thanks. And this fic will include only 2 Ocs—the baby, and the mysterious (bad?) entity that transported him there. The rest will be of the Fellowship and characters from LotR. Hm…what would you consider Mary Sue-ish?

Leia—What kind of Dwarfish things do you want messed up?

PikoLinachan—Thanks for the name. I might just use it.

Andreah—Nope! It's not Sauron behind this this time. In fact, I think I'll make him a victim as well. Heh ^^

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm trying to make 15 reviews (or at least 10) before I continue. *hint hint* Thanks!

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Two: In Khazad-dûm

   "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" The Doors to Moria remained closed and Gandalf snorted, throwing his staff carelessly onto the ground and sitting down tiredly beside Frodo on a rock.

   The others said nothing; Aragorn and Sam let Bill the pony go, for Moria was not a place for animals, 'even for one as brave as Bill,' as Aragorn had put it. Merry and Pippin hurled stones into the waters of the lake, until they were stopped by Aragorn.

  "It is a riddle," Frodo said suddenly and stood up, staring at the words on the door. "What's the Elvish word for _friend_?"

   "_Mellon_," Gandalf said, and the Doors rumbled open.

   The Company started forward but Gandalf was halted by a tug on his staff. "Let go, you rascal," he ordered the baby who was holding on to it, refusing to release it.

   Gandalf sighed and started walking forward, holding his staff in a way as a support for the baby to lean on, who tottered in. He called for light, and light glowed from the crystal set at the top of his staff.

   "This is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine!" Gimli chuckled as if that place deserved a better name. "A mine!"

   "This isn't a mine," Boromir mumbled as he scanned around, his voice loud in the enclosed space. "It's a tomb."

   Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. "Goblins!"

   "Everyone get out now!" Aragorn commanded.

   Gandalf picked the child up with a hand and his staff in another. The baby still wouldn't let go of it, and the wizard had to hold it close to his left hand as he moved.

   There came a startled cry from Frodo, and all whirled around to find a tentacle from the waters, dragging Frodo backward.

   Sam dashed to his master's aid and hacked at the tentacle, which released the Hobbit and withdrew into the water. Seconds later, twenty more came flying out and lashed at the other Hobbits who were helping Frodo.

   The Ring-bearer was caught by his leg and waved wildly about in mid-air. "Help!"

   Aragorn and Boromir dashed into the water and slashed at the limbs. Legolas shot arrows where he could, and they flew surprisingly well in spite of not having their tail feathers.

   Gandalf tried to raise his staff, but the baby wouldn't let go, and the wizard was afraid of using too much force as he wrestled with the child for control.

   The baby laughed suddenly, and with his free hand, grabbed Gandalf's beard as he did before, and pulled.

   Gandalf gave a roar and jerked his staff upwards, and as he did so, power shot out of it and hit the creature. It recoiled a little and then with a shriek, dragged itself out of the water, tentacles grasping the door.

   The baby laughed and clapped his hands, giggling.

   The Fellowship retreated back into the mines just as another shot of power came from Gandalf, throwing the creature backwards. Unfortunately, it pulled the door down as it was hit, and they were left only with the road through Moria.

   Gandalf sighed and called forth light from his staff again, handing the baby to Aragorn, who tried to refuse to be its carrier but was unsuccessful.

   "It is four days to the other side," Gandalf said as he led the way. "Let us hope that the darkness has not begun to notice us."

***

   As the Company traveled, they noticed a foul smell all around them that did not feel to belong to a mine. It seemed to be everywhere with them so that they could not avoid it.

   They came to a room where a large, rectangular box lay, and entered. The drier air allowed Legolas to trace the smell to…the baby's bottom. He straightened and eyed Boromir. "I would suggest not putting your arm on his bottom, Son of Gondor."

   Eyes widening a little, Boromir quickly placed the baby down, who until that moment had been playing with the prickles on his face. "I thank you, Legolas."

   "Be quiet!" Gandalf commanded, staring at words on the box of some sort. "It reads:

                                                                     BALIN, SON OF FUNDIN

                                                                            LORD OF MORIA."

   Gimli burst into grieving, closing his eyes and kneeling in front of the tomb. But no tears came for him, only moans of pain for his kindred.

   The baby stared at the Dwarf, from which the sound of mourning came from, and ran in his stumbling steps to Gimli, placing a small hand on his shoulder both for support and for apparent comfort.

   An amazing thing happened then. The baby's face lost its usual cheerful look, and twisted. Tears spilled from his eyes, and his lips parted to give an ear-piercing wail which echoed everywhere.

   Everyone winced, and Merry tried to calm the child down, but to no avail. Only when Gimli stopped his mourning did the baby stop as well, looking at the Dwarf's face. Convinced that Gimli was not unhappy anymore, the baby gave a, "Ha heeee!" and his face lost all traces of the sadness he had only seconds ago.

   The Company was not given time to dwell in their amazement, however, as a great _Doom, doom_ came from the mine's depths.

   Frodo drew Sting, which glowed a bright blue. "Orcs!" 

   Boromir and Aragorn pushed the doors shut and barred it with axes lying about; the Ranger then picked the baby up with a hand and drew Andúril with the other. 

   Boromir was about to warn Aragorn about not touching the baby's bottom, but at that moment, a _Boom_ came from the door and it shuddered.

   All held their weapons ready. The fight was about to begin.


	3. Three: The Fight

Author's notes: I think I'll be taking a short break after this part. My brain's tired. So it'd be a few days before I upload the next part. Thanks for waiting.

  Is it the Sword-that-was-Broken or the Sword-that-is-Reforged?

Phoenix Angel Suyari—I have taken note of the gender thing and the idea for a fight over the name. There's a great chance I'll use them, And thanks for offering to think up names for the kid.

Lady Of Wind—Thank you for the names. Those help.

I need some human names for the kid as well as Elven ones. Anyone?

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Three: The Fight

   The barred doors gave a last shudder and flew inwards as many Orcs rushed in. Legolas had already taken four down with his arrows ere they had even entered.

   Andúril flashed blindingly as Aragorn wielded it with skill even with a hand, and many Orcs fell by his blade. The others were able to hold their own as well.

   The baby was held so that it faced the direction Aragorn's back faced, and thus he had a clear view of the Orcs that swarmed all around them.

   They were dark, and had yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and their voices were harsh, unlike the kind and funny faces (in his view) and nice voices the Fellowship had.

   The baby started bawling, and Aragorn winced at the deafening voice just beside his ear, wishing for an end to it. 

   But good came out from it, for the Orcs dropped their weapons and covered their ears with their hands, which gave the Fellowship the chance of killing them.

   However, their troubles were not over, for an Orc led a cave troll in. It was huge, and of great strength, and it was dangerous.

   The toddler stopped its screams and stared up in amazement at the troll, wonder in his eyes.

   Aragorn dealt the first stroke to the troll's leg, but even Andúril, the Sword-that-was-Broken, merely grazed its hide.

   Legolas managed to fire some arrows into it, even as Boromir and Gimli hewed at it, avoiding its clumsy blows.

   The troll went for Frodo, whether by fate or by devilry, trying to get to the Ring-bearer, who cried out and scrambled for safety.

   The Elf, from a higher perch of his, shot a few more arrows into the troll's back and head before leaping for safety as it tried to smash him.

   Frodo was cornered, and he yelled for Aragorn to help. The Dúnedan stood in front of the Hobbit, slashing out at the descending hand of the troll's, but it only battered the Man away.

   Aragorn flew towards a wall, and he twisted his body so that it was he who took the hurt and not the baby. He hit stone and slumped down limply, his hands loosening their hold on the baby.

   The toddler pushed himself up on shaky legs and craned his head upwards, looking at the troll. Then, he let out a wail as he had done before, but this time from fear.

   The troll snorted and tossed its head, as if that could get the noise away. The baby didn't stop, and in frustration, the troll thrust its spear at the person directly in front of it—Frodo.

   The Hobbit gasped and choked, clutching at his chest and slumping down, face filled with pain.

   Merry and Pippin, seeing their kindred dead, were filled with fury only Hobbits could possess. They leapt onto the troll and drove their blades deep into its back.

   The troll threw its head back, and dropped its club, hands going to its ears. Legolas took the chance and shot an arrow at its exposed throat.

   The moan of the troll was cut off halfway and it toppled over, its fall sending shockwaves through the floor.

   The others rushed to Frodo's body as Aragorn regained consciousness and crawled to the Hobbit, the baby forgotten for the moment. He turned Frodo onto his back.

   The Hobbit coughed and drew a trembling breath, gasping, "I'm alive! I'm alive!" He pulled his tunic apart to reveal the _mithril_ coat he wore underneath.

   "_Mithril!_" Gimli exclaimed. "You are full of surprises, Master Hobbit."

   Gandalf allowed them a few moments of rest, then spoke, "Let us now go ere more Orcs return." He then took notice again of the noise and scowled. "Someone silence that child."

   Aragorn picked the baby up. Boromir saw how the Ranger was carrying the toddler and started: "Aragorn, do not pu—"

   The wizard, having not heard Boromir speak, interjected. "Let us go now." He started walking rapidly, and the others followed.

   Boromir opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, then thought better of it, jogging to catch up with the others.


	4. Four: The Bridge Of Khazad-dûm

Author's notes: This chapter is a little…um…gross? As in…baby gross. And uh…if it isn't clear in the story, the baby peed on Aragorn's hand. And I know ammonia is supposed to revive people who have fainted (smelling salts), but let's pretend that the Balrog has a *very* keen sense of smell and has not smelled ammonia before. *doubles over with laughter*

Hey! I actually got this chapter written out when I said I needed a rest! *shakes head* I'm nuts. Hee hee

Silver Rose—Thanks for the names.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Four: The Bridge Of Khazad-dûm

   Gandalf led the Company down the large halls which led to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. As they hurried down a hall, hundreds of Orcs surrounded them, but stayed well away from the light from Gandalf's staff. The great _dooms_ came ever closer.

   The Orcs were wary of the babe that was present, and the noise that it was prone to emit.

   The _dooms _came closer, and the ground rumbled; the Orcs shrieked and scattered, leaving the Fellowship the way to the bridge free.

   All of them dashed across the stone bridge only a few feet wide. Legolas went first, then Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Aragorn with the baby and finally Gandalf.

   The wizard knew that he could not make it over the bridge, and stopped where he was, turning to face the way that they had came. Aragorn saw him stop, and refused to go further, standing just behind Gandalf.

   "Go, Aragorn!" Gandalf hissed. "Lead the Company out. Do not stay here!"

   "No, I will not leave you to face this alone!"

   "Go!"

   But it was too late. A creature of flames and shadows strode into view. Fire flamed from its mouth. In one hand it held a sword, and in the other, a whip of many thongs.

   It cracked its whip and raised it sword.

   "You cannot pass!" Gandalf said. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow. You cannot pass!"

   The Balrog brought its sword down, and Glamdring sang in answer. Its sword flew off, broken.

   "Gandalf, we must—" Aragorn began, but was stopped by a wetness on his arm that held the baby. It dawned on him what had happened as the wetness dripped from his arm to the ground, and the smell reached his nose; and he groaned.

   The wizard did not hear the Man, too focused he was on the Balrog and the danger they were in. He turned partly and pointed his staff at Aragorn, and a force forced the Man backwards until he had crossed the bridge.

   Gandalf then returned his attention to the Balrog, ready for battle, only to find that its eyes were half-closed and its fire no longer burnt hot; it swayed on its feet and looked very close to fainting, if looks did not deceive him.

   The wizard could not ask for a better chance. He slammed his staff onto the point of the bridge before him. "You shall not pass!" White light flared out and the portion the Balrog stood on crumbled and fell, as did it.

   Gandalf turned to walk away, but he did not see the whip which had laid about his feet as the Balrog swayed. It went taut, and he was felled and dragged to the edge, where he clung to desperately.

   "Gandalf!" Frodo screamed and tried to run to the wizard, but Legolas held him back.

   "Fly, you fools!" And he fell.

***

   What remained of the Company emerged from Moria onto the hills and into sunlight. All were devastated at the loss of a friend so dear. Their tears and grief could not be contained.

   The baby expressed their pain the best by bawling his heart out.

   "We must go now to the woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn said, hiding his own pain He had to lead them now. "Come, Boromir."

   "Give them a moment, for Pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

   "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. Legolas, get them up." He turned. "Frodo!"

   The Hobbit gazed at Aragorn, eyes filled with tears. He did not answer but continued on walking. 

   The others followed, hearts laden with grief.


	5. Five: A Problem Of Nappies And Names

Author's notes: I need to clarify something: the nappy leaked from *er hem* over-flooding in the last chapter. And for this chapter, remember that there are no nappies in Middle Earth, at least according to me. . And for the sake of the story, take the Common Speech to be English. Oh yeah, and _Larchles_ was something I came up with. Thanks.

   BTW, any ideas for what you want to happen in Lothlórien? And I'm now outta ideas. Help me, please.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Five: A Problem Of Nappies And Names

   It would be a few days ere they reach the borders of Lothlórien, and new problems arose.

   Aragorn had washed his arms thoroughly in the first stream they came to, while Legolas and Gimli built a fire. 

   The Ranger had scouted the area ere he spotted the _larchles_ plant, its leaves which were huge and useful for his purpose.

   He returned to camp and set the leaves down. "Which of you have taken care of one so young before?" There came no answer, and he sighed. "Legolas, help me."

   Man and Elf laid the baby down on the grass, and as Legolas fumbled carefully with the child's bottom, he saw a small tag sticking out from what the baby wore. His keen Elven eyes caught words of the Common Tongue. "Drycare Baby Nappies," he read and looked at Aragorn, frowning. " What is Nappies?"

   "I do not know, Legolas," the Man answered as they parted the nappy. Instantly, a horrible sight greeted them and a foul smell filled the air.

   "Cast it into the fire!" Merry gasped.

   Legolas threw the nappy in hurriedly. For a while, nothing happened, until it caught fire and started to burn.

   The burning of it (remember that nappies contain plastic, and burning plastic is poisonous) and of the…outputs of the baby formed fumes that choked all, and they threw themselves onto the ground.

   It was long ere the foul air passed and they could breathe easily again, and Boromir glared at Merry. "Do not say to cast it into the fire again, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or I shall roast you myself!"

   Aragorn gathered himself and cut two holes in a leaf, slipping the baby's legs through them and fastening the leaf around his waist with twines as best as he could.

   "How will we dispose of it again?" Frodo inquired.

   The Ranger thought for a moment, and then said slowly and carefully. "The leaves of the _larchles_ plant give off sweet air when burnt. Let us hope that it will…be of help."

   Pippin gagged.

***

   The Fellowship tarried at the Nimrodel in rest, and Legolas began a song of the river and the story of its past. Halfway through, the baby tottered over to him and hugged his leg, drool leaving a mark on his leggings.

   "Monster," Legolas grumbled as he stopped his song and pried the baby off his leg, splashing water on the wet stain left by the child.

   Gimli chuckled. "It would not be right to keep calling the young one _Monster_ or _Babe_ or _Rascal_. He needs a name."

   "Torandy," Sam supplied.

   "No! Meriadoc Brandybuck II!" Merry said.

   Pippin frowned. "Why not Peregrine Took II? Or Froddy?"

   The Ring-bearer laughed, his pain of losing Gandalf temporarily forgotten. "No, Pippin! Don't name him after me!"

   "One Brandybuck and one Took are more than what Middle Earth needs," Legolas said.

   The baby ran over to the Hobbits and started playing with them. Frodo gave his cheek a slight pinch before suggesting, "Laylofa?"

   Boromir frowned. "That sounds like a name of grace, and of horses. The babe does not seem very graceful to me, nor very horse-like."

   "What do you say to an Elven name, Elf?" Gimli prodded.

   Legolas scowled. "I say still _Monster_, Master Gimli."

   "From the race of Men he is," Boromir said. "He should have a name of Men. What do you say, Aragorn?"

   Aragorn did not answer, for the baby had tottered over to him, arms held out as if expecting to be carried or hugged. The Man evidently remembered the trouble the young one had caused him, for he rose hurriedly and moved away.

   The Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir laughed, for the sight of the Ranger trying to dodge the baby was one they found thoroughly amusing.

   He glanced up briefly at Boromir. "What was it you said, Boromir?" The baby went for him again and he leapt deftly aside.

   The redhead could not hide the smile on his face as he asked again, "What do you say to a name of Men for the child?"

   "Gaelin?"

   "No, Fili."

   "Sida."

   "Monster." Legolas groused still.

   "Addraen," Boromir proposed.

   "Pippin!"

   "Merry!"

   "Doddy!"

   Everyone stared at Merry. "What kind of a name is that?" Even Legolas had to ask.

   "Rosie!" Pippin laughed. "Sam hugs him to sleep every night!"

   Sam reddened. "Mr. Pippin, this is nothing to joke about!"

   "Rascal." Legolas remained adamant about not liking the child.

   "How about—hey Aragorn!" Frodo called to the Man who was almost into the Golden Wood, the baby a distance behind him. "Where are you going? What about the name? It's dangerous in there alone!"

   The normally unflappable Man looked panicked for a moment. "I will go ahead to scout. Be ready to follow when I call. Legolas, please bring my things and Andúril for me!" He turned and jogged into the Wood, voice floating out to them. "Name him Gaelin!"

   The others laughed while the newly named baby stared dejectedly at the Man who had vanished among the trees. He was having such fun playing catching.


	6. Six: In Lothlórien I

Please tell me how I am doing. Thanks.

Author's notes: I know that in the book, it says that the trees of the Golden Wood do not shed their leaves. But in the movie, I know I saw leaves falling. So, for the sake of our little one here, I'm taking the movie part.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Six: In Lothlórien Part I

   The Fellowship entered the Golden Wood when Aragorn deemed that they had rested enough, and called them to him.

   Legolas handed Aragorn's sword and pack to him, and the Man took them, careful not to catch Gaelin's attention yet again.

   He did not have to worry, however, for the baby was captivated by the golden-red leaves floating down gently about them. He giggled, did an odd little dance, and tried to catch the leaves as they fell.

   The Hobbits brought up the rear, for they liked children by nature and were willing to watch over the young one when they could.

   Gimli saw them lagging behind and beckoned them over to him. Sam took hold of Gaelin's hand and pulled him gently along.

   "Stay close, young Hobbits," the Dwarf whispered, and added, making sure Gaelin heard him, not mattering whether he understood. "And you, young one. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

   The baby gazed up at Gimli, dark eyes big and round, as if he was listening to a story being spoken. Yet it was not the words—for he was too young indeed to have learnt many—but the dramatic flair Gimli spoke with that intrigued him.

   "But this is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" He boasted, strutting forward. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

   As he completed his sentence, the bushes at either side of them rustled. Ere any of the Company could move, arrows were pointed at them.

   "You breathe so loud we could have shot you in the dark." An Elf directed that to Gimli, who had made his claim about having sharp eyes and ears.

   Aragorn stepped forward, placed his hand on his chest, and bowed slightly. "_Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe amen i dulu lîn. Boe amen veriad lîn._:

   "Aragorn, it was a mistake coming here!" Gimli rumbled, not daring to move. "We should leave now."

   "You enter the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir proclaimed, "you cannot go back. Come, the Lady awaits you."

   Just as he turned, Gaelin, evidently thinking that it was some sort of a new game, pulled out of Sam's hand and ran forward.

   "_Haldir, e thiro a chon!_" Legolas called out in warning. (Watch out for him!)

   But it was too late. Ere anyone could stop him—and the Elves could not shoot a baby—Gaelin went up to the Elf of Lórien, and as he did earlier with Legolas, hugged Haldir's leg, making gurgling noises and wetting a spot on the Elf's leggings.

   Haldir glared at the Company. "Can no one take care of him?"

   "Gaelin, come here!" Sam scolded.

   The baby remained wrapped around Haldir's leg, and with a sigh, the Elf picked him up and carried him.

***

   Haldir led the way up a set of steps encircling a great tree, climbing upwards. Gaelin's face looked over his shoulder at Aragorn, who was behind the Elf.

   Spotting the tail ends of Haldir's arrows sticking out of the quiver, Gaelin went, "Gaheeeeeeeee!" And grabbled a feathered tail, crushing it in his hand.

   "Gaelin!" Aragorn exclaimed, alerting Haldir to some problem.

   "What is wrong, Aragorn?"

   The Ranger steeled himself. "I will carry him. Look after your arrows."

   Haldir frowned and handed the baby to the Man, and un-slung his quiver. He saw the damaged arrow. "_Ai Elbereth!_" He glared at the baby.

   "My apologies, Haldir," Aragorn said as the Elf continued on in cold fury.

   They presently arrived at a _talan_ built on the great branches of the tree, and there the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel met them. They did not yet see Gaelin, for the baby stood behind the Big People with Sam.

   "Nine it was that set out," Celeborn spoke, "yet eight here stands. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

   None answered him, and Galadriel saw the answer in their eyes. "He has fallen into the shadow." She saw also their distress. "Your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Her eyes met theirs. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

   None could hold her gaze for long save Aragorn, and it was then, in the tensed silence, that Gaelin made his appearance.

   Galadriel frowned in surprise. "You bring a child with you. The messenger from Rivendell said naught of this."

   "We found him on Caradhras, L-Lady," Sam stammered.

   "We must decide on what is to be done. What is his name?"

   "We have named him Gaelin," Frodo informed.

   Celeborn nodded. "As my Lady have said, we must decide on what is to be done. But for tonight, you shall sleep in peace."

   Gaelin only laughed and clapped his hands in joy.


	7. Seven: In Lothlórien II

Author's notes: Sorry that this part is so short. I ran out of ideas for scenes in Lothlórien. The next should be longer. 

   Any ideas for me?

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Seven: In Lothlórien Part II

   The voices of the Elves filled the air with their song. Tunes high and low blended together in a song that was melodious, yet monotonous, quiet, but filled with the utmost sadness and grief. The song echoed about the trees, and it was as if the trees themselves retained the song, lamenting for Gandalf as well.

   "What are they saying?" Aragorn asked.

   "I cannot say," Legolas answered, voice filled with pain. "For me the grief is still too near."

   Frodo had curled up between the gap of two great roots, silent. Sam sat by him, holding Gaelin and Frodo's hand.

   As the songs continued, the Hobbits fell asleep. Boromir and Aragorn talked until they too went into slumber. Legolas stood gazing off at the star-filled sky which could be seen in patches through the interwoven branches.

   Haldir joined him quietly. "Are you taking it well, Legolas?"

   The Elf of Mirkwood looked at Haldir. "No, Haldir. I have known the Mithrandir for long. It will be long ere I can accept his absence."

   "Aye. It is a great loss indeed!"

   The two Elves remained silent in respect of their memories of Gandalf, until whimpering noises reached their ears.

   Gaelin, who had been placed on a soft mat of moss, was throwing his clenched fists about, crying out in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

   Legolas raised a brow when none of the Company awoke. _Exhaustion have overcame them_, he realized, catching Haldir's eyes as he approached the baby.

   Gaelin frightened himself awake just them, and saw Legolas, reaching out his arms to be carried.

   Legolas looked lost for a moment, then lifted the baby up awkwardly, rejoining Haldir. He knew not what dreams had frightened Gaelin, but it felt that the young one needed some comfort.

   Which he did not know how to give.

   "What do you mean to do?" Haldir asked.

   The Elven prince thrust the baby at the other. "Sing to him."

   Haldir sputtered in disbelief. "Me? Nay, not I."

   "You're older than I, Haldir."

   The Lórien Elf held Gaelin numbly, who had calmed down somewhat. "What do I sing?"

   Legolas shrugged. "I do not know, for it is trees I sing to, not children."

   Haldir stared at Gaelin for a while before starting awkwardly with a song of dawn, of Arda, and of peace.

   The baby fell back into sleep, head on Haldir's shoulder, drool trickling from his mouth.

***

   He smiled in dark joy. The child had taken to the Eight well. It would make the game much more fun.


	8. Eight: Facing Sauron--Who Will Survive?

Author's notes: Sauron is not behaving like Sauron. I know. But what can I do to save him? Sauron was just calling to me to make him a victim. ^_^

   Any ideas for what tricks to play on Saruman and on the Fellowship?

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Eight: Facing Sauron—Who Will Survive?

   It was two days ere the Company would set out from Lothlórien and travel on the Great River Anduin to Gondor.

   The Hobbits were taking an afternoon nap, all huddled together in a soft, mossy corner; Gaelin among them, for Merry had been playing with the child earlier.

   Frodo had taken off his tunic and placed the Ring in its pocket, for he did not wish to touch it and succumb to its temptation; once at Bree—although unintentional—was enough for him.

   Bored by the lack of things to do, Gaelin looked around for any of the Big People he could play with, and found none.

   Making a sad baby face, he crawled over to explore the things of the Hobbits'. The swords were too heavy for him to lift, and Sam's cooking gear were like the ones he had seen so many times before.

   Gaelin sat down on Frodo's tunic, almost starting to cry for attention, when his wandering baby hands felt a bump in the cloth. He froze, then pawed at the bulge, finally getting it out of the pocket with much difficulty.

   The baby gave a delighted giggle, for this thing was so yellow (do babies actually know the difference between gold and yellow?) and so shiny. It was round, with a hole in the middle.

   A soft hiss came from the thing, and Gaelin laughed. This shiny thing could talk! "Ga eorrrer?" He blew bubbles from his mouth at the thing.

   The voice came again, and curious, Gaelin poked his finger through the hole…

***

   The visible world all around him dropped away; became of phantom substances. He saw little, but his hearing was heightened.

   From the darkness, a great Eye came, shrouded in flames, huge beyond measure. "Ba-aa-gins-ss," it hissed at first, for it knew that the one who held his Ring was a Hobbit.

   Then, the Eye noticed the small figure sitting in front of it, staring at it in wonder and amazement, small mouth gaping.

   "A child!" Sauron, the Lidless Eye, hissed.

   Gaelin cocked his head, unafraid, for he was too young to have been influenced by the world to know much fear. "Eeeh?"

   The flames around the Eye blazed higher in wrath, for Sauron saw that here was one who was unafraid of him, and did not cower in his presence as many others have done.

   The baby reached out in an attempt to poke the thing before him, but found only empty air, and started wailing, for he wanted someone he could touch to play with.

   The Great Eye seemed to shrink back slightly. "I command you to stop this noise!"

   Gaelin only cried harder and more noisily. This thing wouldn't play with him! "Ahhhhh!!!"

   "Stop it, or I shall consume your soul!" The fire blazed all around it fiercely.

   Did Sauron actually think that _that_ was of any use?

***

   The Hobbits were startled awake by the sound of Gaelin's cries; Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli came running. All looked around but saw no signs of the babe, though the cries were very near.

   Frodo felt around and touched something warm and soft where space and air should have been. "Gaelin!" He then realized what had happened. "He wore the Ring!"

   The others hurried to them, and Boromir thought he heard something. The Ring called to him; had called to him ever since he first learnt of it in Imladris, always seductive, always with promises of the fulfillment of his desires.

   His ears caught some words before Frodo felt for Gaelin's hand and removed the Ring. He reappeared instantly, saw the Fellowship, and stopped his cries. Now they could play with him. He clapped his hands and bounced on his bottom eagerly.

   "Is the young one all right?" Gimli asked gruffly.

   Sam smoothed back Gaelin's hair, peering at the baby's face. "Yes. Gaelin's fine."

   Boromir gazed at Gaelin for a while, then at the Ring in Frodo's hand, recalled what he had heard, and started to laugh. The others stared at him as if he had gone mad.

   "What cause do you have to laugh, Son of Gondor?" Legolas demanded. He did not like Gaelin, but the child had just faced Sauron, for _Elbereth's_ sake! "He was frightened by the Dark Lord himself!"

   The redhead raised his brows in amusement, before breaking down again. Tears streamed down his face as he gasped for air.

   Aragorn frowned. "Boromir, 'tis not proper to mock at the fears of a child."

   The Hobbits and Gimli glared at Boromir, who tried hard to compose himself.

   "Fears of a child, Aragorn?" he cried. "Amongst the noises, I heard clearly the voice of the Ring!"

   "And what did Sauron say?" Gimli demanded sarcastically, unamused.

   Boromir looked at them, and doubled over. "Sauron said: 'Someone save me from him! Help me!'"


	9. Nine: The Great River Anduin

Author's notes: Sorry for this *really* short part, but my ideas are running out. By the way, I've started college so I may not upload the next part until the next weekend. A question: should I continue/complete this story at all?

  I've run out of ideas for the next part. Can anyone help? Thanks.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Nine: The Great River Anduin

   The Elves of Lothlórien decided that they were unable to take care of Gaelin, for they were placing more guards at the borders in the rumors of the coming of more Orcs.

   The Company was given three Elven boats in which to travel in, and the waybread of the Elves they called _lembas_.

   They had been given gifts of honor by Galadriel and Celeborn; and some which were of value. Skipping past the rest, Gaelin received a small Elven toy in which to keep him occupied.

   It had been two days ere they left the Golden Wood, and Gaelin was restless, despite the toy, for he could not move nor do much in a boat. He sat at first with Legolas and Gimli, but disturbed the Dwarf so much that Legolas had to row carefully next to Aragorn's boat and hand the baby over to Sam.

   Aragorn could not hide a grimace as Gaelin came onto his boat, and Boromir chuckled at the Ranger's discomfort, noting how his king-to-be was ill at east at handling children; he could sympathize with him.

   Legolas did not join in their friendly banter across the waters. Indeed, he seemed not to have noticed their voices at all, his face turned ever to the east to the trees at the right bank.

   For he was tuned to the songs of trees, and their murmurs told him of strangers among them; strangers that were terrible and traveled with no need for rest, or food, or stealth.

   Ere he could more deeply perceive the troubles of the trees, Gaelin's happy shriek snapped him out of his concentration, and he glared at the baby, who was jumping on the boat, causing it to rock violently.

   "Help, Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, holding Gaelin under the baby's arms. "Stop this, Gaelin!"

   Aragorn struggled to keep his boat from flipping as Frodo turned to grab hold of Gaelin's ankles, forcing the babe to stop, his blue eyes twinkling. "Gaelin, stop that before I smack you."

   "Smack him, Frodo!" Legolas snapped in annoyance.

   Gaelin only grinned at Frodo and Legolas, and blew bubbles continuously at the Hobbit and Elf. "Bluuuuruu ahhh bruuurru."

   Frodo laughed in amusement but Aragorn could only shake his head in defeat.


	10. Ten: The Breaking Of The Fellowship I

Author's notes: Well, here's the next part. Sorry I took so long, but college life is Horrible + Terrible = Horri-terrigible! Eugh! And Boromir's hair is copperish in color, in the movie—I shall still call him a redhead, for convenience's sake. And I'm not a humor writer in nature, and this piece is quite a struggle for me. If this chapter reads like rubbish, blame it on college which turned my brain to mush.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Ten: The Breaking Of The Fellowship I

   "Boromir, it is your turn to take care of Gaelin," Gimli said. "Watch over him well."

   The redhead grimaced. "Could I not watch him?"

   "You were trained for warfare," the Dwarf retorted. "Will a babe defeat you, Son of Gondor?"

   Knowing that his pride and that of his family's was at stake, Boromir picked Gaelin up and settled the child on his leg, holding the babe well away. Yet, his mind lingered not on the drool trickling out of Gaelin's mouth; his eyes flickered ever to Frodo and his burden. 

   Aragorn was mapping out the route they would take, while Sam slept and Pippin ate. Gimli plotted their course in his mind and protested against that way, for, as he so aptly put it, it was "filled with barren rocks of razor sharpness and stinking marshlands as far as the eyes can see."

   Pippin wore a shocked look on his face but Aragorn only replied coolly, "That is the road we will take. I suggest you get some rest, Master Dwarf."

   Gimli bristled but said naught, and Merry turned to ask Frodo a question. "Frodo, do you—Frodo?"

   Aragorn caught the panic in the Hobbit's voice and turned. The place beside Frodo's pack was empty, as was the place beside Boromir's. Gaelin was gone as well.

   "Go!" Aragorn urged. "Search for them! Merry, Pippin, stay with me!"

   But the Hobbits took no heed of the Man's words. The possibility that their kindred should be in trouble gave them a recklessness that made them forget about their own safety,

   "Sam!" The Ranger tried again. "Stay with me!"

   Samwise dashed off alone.

   Aragorn threw his hands up in the air, exhaled sharply, and chased after them.

***

   Boromir saw Frodo get up and leave. Placing Gaelin in a small back-carrier made of reeds and twines by Aragorn and Legolas, he slung the babe behind him and went silently after the Hobbit.

   He collected some firewood as well ere Frodo saw him.

   "I know why you seek solitude," Boromir said. "Will you not share your troubles with me?"

   Frodo eyed the Man warily, but answered, "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." He ignored Gaelin who was trying to get his attention.

   "Warning?" Boromir questioned in surprise. "What warning?"

   "That I should destroy the Ring."

   "Why not use the Ring, Frodo?" Boromir suggested. "It is a weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

   Gaelin, who had learnt that the bright, yellow thing he had played with a few days ago was called a ring, clapped his hands at the mention of it, thinking that they were going to let him play with it again.

   "No. Did you not hear what Lord Elrond said? The Ring cannot be used."

   "Why do you not trust me?" Boromir demanded. "I am no stranger nor thief!"

   "You are not yourself." Frodo turned to walk away.

   Boromir threw down the firewood he had gathered. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!"

   Frodo did not answer and the Man strode towards him. "Give me the Ring!" He caught hold of the Hobbit, throwing him down. "It is mine!"

   "No!" Frodo struggled and managed to slip the Ring on, disappearing from view. 

   Boromir gave a pause, startled, and gasped as he was kicked by an unseen Hobbit. Gaelin gave a cry at the jerk he received.

   The Man got up, eyes darting about wildly. "Curse you! Curse you and all the other Halflings ever born! Oof!" As if his own curse turned against him, he tripped on a stone and fell on his side.

   It was like a slap to the face, one which awoke him from his crazed state. "Frodo?" He called, voice thick with guilt. "Frodo! Come back! A madness overtook me, but it has passed! Come back!"

   But Frodo was already too far away to hear his calls.

***

   Hundreds of Orcs ran, led by a lead Uruk-hai. All had a mark of the White Hand on them—the army of Saruman. 

   Their steps were broad, their pace fast, and their bodies without knowledge of exhaustion, nor hurt. With every step they took, they came ever nearer.


	11. Eleven: The Breaking Of The Fellowship I...

Author's notes: Yet another crazy chapter by me.

Phoenix Angel Suyari—Kill Boromir? How can I do that?! He's my fav!!! And hey, college life killed me and I returned from Mandos's Hall. Lol. How's that for someone who needs to be in an asylum?

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Eleven: The Breaking Of The Fellowship II

   As Frodo ran back to where the boats were, a horn's blow echoed about him. He paid no heed to it, quickening his pace. He tried to push the boat into the water quickly, but Sam caught up with him and refused to let him go alone.

   Thus it was that they went together.

***

   Boromir brought his horn to his lips and gave a great blow. The deep bass of it startled a few Orcs motionless, enabling him to behead them ere more reached him.

   Gaelin, who was slung behind him, caught sight of the Orcs (how was he to avoid the sight of them when they were all around him?) and his face scrunched up.

   "Merry, Pippin! Run!" Boromir ordered them.

   "No!" The Hobbits stabbed at a few before two Orcs caught them from behind and carried them up, disarming them. "Boromir!"

   The Man whirled around to defend the Hobbits, but was struck a stumbling blow from behind. He staggered forward, unaware of the Uruk-hai which had an arrow aimed at him.

   Ere the Uruk-hai could shoot, Gaelin let out with a cry that caused both Orcs and Man to wince and cover their ears.

   But the Orcs had been commanded to bring back all the Halflings, and surely this noisy little one counted as one as well?

   Boromir was struck again in the head, and as he fell forwards, Gaelin was torn from his sling. The Man tried to twist and grab for the babe, but he was too dazed.

   Gaelin's wails increased as one Orc passed him to another, and it to another, until, finally, the Uruk-hai found itself holding the babe.

   The child paused for a little to peer at the Uruk-hai, then, deciding that he didn't like what he saw, resumed his bawling.

   The Uruk-hai snarled at Gaelin in the hope that he would be intimidated into silence, but that proved to be a wrong tactic, for the babe only bawled his lungs out.

   It growled in defeat and started to walk away, but a body slammed into it from behind and it lurched forward, releasing its hold. Gaelin went sailing through the air.

   The child's cries halted for a brief moment as Gaelin enjoyed the sensation of flying, then he started up again as soon as he was caught by an Orc; their heads would roll if any of the Halflings were killed.

   "Gaelin!" Aragorn cried as the babe was carried away. "Boromir, get Gae—ugh!" 

   The Uruk-hai recovered from its shock and backhanded Aragorn, as Boromir staggered to his feet, contending with the Orcs that surged all around them.

   Aragorn tasted blood on his lips, but ignored the pain. Andúril flashed, and hacked off the right arm of the Uruk-hai. But it could feel no pain, and the severed limb did not bother it.

   The Man thrust his blade deep into the chest of the Uruk-hai. It only snarled—its foul breath choking—and leaned into the sword. Aragorn hid a wince at the sound and notion of voluntary flesh sliding over sword, pulled it out, and sliced its head off cleanly.

   Boromir had killed many Orcs, yet more there were. Not skill but numbers defeated his struggle to reach the Hobbits and Gaelin, and the two Men could only watch as the three vanished from sight.

***

   They returned to their camp to find a boat gone, as well as the packs of Frodo and Sam's, and they realized what must have happened.

   "Hurry!" Legolas urged. "We must go after them!" He started to push a boat into the waters when he realized that Aragorn was not moving. "You mean not to follow them."

   "The Ring has gone beyond any of our reach nor aid now," Aragorn said in answer. "But while we still live, we will not abandon out friends to Saruman's torture."

   Boromir returned the cool gaze of his king-to-be, the temptation of taking the Ring gone and his guilt at its peak. He had lost his honor when he tried to take the Ring, but gained it back partially as he fought with his life to save his friends.

   "I will go as well," he spoke. "And I will not return to Gondor ere the young Hobbits and Gaelin are rescued."

   "Discard anything you can leave behind." Aragorn smiled faintly at Boromir. "We travel light."

   Boromir nodded back. He was forgiven.


	12. Twelve: Saruman + Gaelin = Orthanc Destr...

Author's notes: I'm really out of ideas this time. Someone suggest something, or I'll have to place this fic on hold until someone gives me an idea or I come up with one. Sorry.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Twelve: Saruman + Gaelin = Orthanc Destroyed?

   A week and a day had passed since Merry, Pippin and Gaelin had been taken. They had been given little rest, and the Hobbits had been made to run on their weary feet. Gaelin had been carried by the Orcs, for he was light, and could not run beyond his few stumbling steps.

   They had been brought not to Sauron, as Merry and Pippin had feared, but to the wizard Saruman, which was little better for them. The wizard had given orders for them to be locked up in his study chamber, where he could watch them himself.

   "Well now, Pippin," Merry said. "I should guess that this is the end, even if we don't die by Sauron's Eye."

   "What does Saruman want with us for?" Pippin asked. A noise caught his ear and he turned. "Gaelin, stop that!"

   Gaelin giggled and continued flipping through the pages of a book he had pulled from a low shelf, wrinkling the pages in the process. Then, tired with it, he threw it to a side and reached for another.

   "Gaelin!" Merry snapped and stormed over to the babe, taking the book out of his hands and carrying him to stand between him and Pippin. "Stay here."

   As the Hobbits started discussing about all the worst things that could happen to them, Gaelin crawled off again to explore, a small figure easily unnoticed.

   His eyes caught on a bottle of black on the table. Too high for him to reach it unassisted, he placed his hands on the chair, and a knee came up so that he was halfway up.

   He pulled himself up and took a moment to regain his balance, before pushing himself up onto his feet, using the table as a support. "Aak!" He slapped his hands about on the table, hitting the bottle of ink.

   It flew up, overturned, and spilled its contents all about; most of it landed on Gaelin's hands, staining them black. As he flung his hands about in joy, he leaned too far back and toppled over with a surprised cry.

   "Gaelin!" Merry yelled and dashed over, his Hobbit legs propelling him surprisingly fast across the space. He caught the babe before he hit the floor.

   The babe grinned up at the Hobbit as Merry breathed heavily, glaring at Gaelin. "If you do that one more time, I'll kill you."

   As if Gaelin could understand the words, he poked his small tongue out a little and made a face that diffused Merry's anger.

   As Pippin helped his kindred up, the door swung open and Saruman entered with two Orcs in tow. The Orcs flinched at the sight of Gaelin.

   The Hobbits froze, shushing Gaelin as the babe started to cry, staring at the wizard. "W-what do you want?" Pippin asked bravely.

   "One of you, my Hobbit friends," Saruman turned to face them, looking not at all to be evil, "have something I want."

   "What might that be?"

   Saruman's eyes caught on Gaelin them, and he frowned, addressing the Orcs. "I said to bring only the Halflings. Why is this babe here?"

   The Orcs cowered but did not answer, and Saruman snatched Gaelin from Merry's arms and held him up, examining him.

   Unfortunately, he did not notice Gaelin's hands as the babe clapped them to his face, and then pulled away, leaving two handprints on Saruman's face.

***

   Night had fallen, and they were still in the same room, locked up with a dozing Saruman. His staff was rested against the armrest of his chair, for he did not worry that his captives were able to use it.

   Merry, Pippin and Gaelin were huddled in a corner, the Hobbits sleeping. Gaelin was playing with their hands, but became bored rapidly, searching around for something to do.

   He pushed himself up onto his wobbly legs and his eyes took in the room. They caught on Saruman's hair hanging down, long, straight, silk and gleaming softly. He giggled and tottered over, plopping down onto his bottom beside the chair.

   The babe took hold of the ends of the wizard's hair and ran his fingers through them, twisting and tangling them, saliva dripping from his mouth onto the strands of white.

   But soon, as was the short attention span of most babies, Gaelin turned his attention to other things. The thing located most conveniently within his reach was the staff leaning against the armrest of the chair.

   Gaelin lifted the slightly tapered end off the floor, using the armrest as a support. He moved it up slowly, pulled it down, and with a quick experimental push, thrust it up again.

   The other end hit the side of Saruman's head, and with a roar of pain, the wizard sprang up from his seat. "You rascal!" He tried to take his staff away.

   Merry and Pippin awoke at the noise as Gaelin held on to the staff, having a surprisingly strong grip.

   The crystal set on the top end of the staff—which was pointed at Saruman then—glowed with power, triggered by the wizard's anger.

   "Gaelin, let go!" Pippin didn't dare to approach the wizard, even if it was to get the babe away.

   "Gaaageee!" The babe went and let go, just as the Hobbit ordered.

   "Ah!" Saruman let out with a startled yelp as the crystal hit his chin, just as the power that had built up in it was released. His head flew backwards and he landed on the floor, dazed.

   Seeing their chance, Merry quickly scooped Gaelin up and hissed to his kindred: "Go! Open the door and go!"

   Pippin hurled the heavy door open with much effort, and the three ran out. Saruman saw them escaping and raised his staff weakly, letting loose with a blast.

   Unfortunately, the force of the hits made him see triple, and his attack went wide, taking out a piece of the wall instead.

   Saruman groaned and decided to try once more, even though his prisoners were already gone from sight, mayhap to salvage his pride that he was not that weak. His next shot went through several of his bookshelves before destroying yet another section of the room.

   A few Orcs ran in, and froze at the sight of the room in chaos and Saruman on the floor. "Master, what happened?"

   Saruman only gestured weakly. "Redecoration." 


	13. Thirteen: Treebeard

Author's notes: I have "The Two Towers" but I was just too lazy to refer to it. So the conversations of Treebeard and some other information may be wrong. Sorry about that.

   As always, please review.

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Thirteen: The Ents Of Fangorn Forest

   Merry, Pippin and Gaelin, having escaped from Orthanc and Saruman, were unsure of where to turn, or where the rest of their friends would be, though they had no doubt that Aragorn would be chasing after them.

   And having nowhere else to go—for they knew little of the world outside the Shire—they turned west and started on, constantly giving most of the little food they found to the babe.

   After almost four days of traveling, the Hobbits found that they had traveled less than they had hoped, for the weight of Gaelin and the babe's constant need to explore things slowed them down.

     The sight of a forest greeted them, and the Hobbits entered it, grateful for some shade from Anor. Yet as they trekked deeper in search of water, the air, though calm, became heavy, almost stifling so, and the Hobbits panted.

   "Well!" Merry exclaimed once they had stopped for a rest. "There are no Orcs here, that's for sure! If this forest isn't so stifling, I almost felt that I could like it!"

   And to their fear and surprise, a voice from behind them boomed: "_Hoom!_ Well, _almost_, eh? Then I might almost feel as if I could like you! But let's not be hasty. Turn around slowly."

   Merry and Pippin felt large but gentle hands turn them around, and they were afraid of what they would see, but Gaelin whirled around and stared, for he had not seen trees that could speak. His small mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he pointed and went, "Gaaaa!"

   "Well now!" boomed the tree-like figure before them, and they could see that he was of a very old age indeed. "Who might this babe be? And what are you folks doing here?"

   "This is Gaelin," Pippin said, gesturing at the baby. "This is my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck, and I am Peregrin Took. Merry and Pippin will do."

   "Now you are hasty folks indeed! But it is unwise to give your names so easily."

   "We do not fear to give our names," said Merry. "And might yours be?"

   "_Ho, hoom!_ Well now, it wouldn't be very proper to speak of my real name so hastily, and neither could you speak it in your tongue…you may call me Treebeard, and I am an Ent."

   "We're Hobbits," answered Merry, "from the Shire." He committed the Ent's name to his memory.

   Gaelin tottered forward and hugged the leg of Treebeard, which looked as if it was smooth bark, and the Ent didn't seem to mind.

   "Now tell me, what may you folks be doing here?"

   "We were taken by Saruman, and we are now lost," Pippin spoke.

   "The young Istari Curúnir?" Treebeard asked. "It has been long since I have last seem him. He was always polite to me."

   "Polite?" Pippin exclaimed. "He took us as prisoners and might have killed us had we not escaped! And those Orcs of his…" The Hobbit shuddered.

   "Curúnir is taking prisoners now, eh? _Hoom!_" Treebeard's voice became harder. "But come! Lost, you say? I will take you where you can rest, and you will tell me more of what goes on in Isengard, for I see smoke of black ever rising from it these days."

   "Thank you, Treebeard!" Merry said. "We were in need of rest and food."

   "Were you now? _Ho!_ I will take you upon my shoulders, and one of you can carry the babe."

   "Won't you be tired?" Pippin asked.

   "Hm? No, _hoom!_ You will be light as a leaf to me." With that, Treebeard lifted each Hobbit onto his shoulders, and reached for Gaelin who clung to him still, handing the babe to Merry. "Please watch the babe, young Merry, for he does seem to like to water me even as we speak."

***

   Treebeard carried the Hobbits and Gaelin for over 2000 Ent-strides (that was what he told them anyway), but Merry couldn't judge how far they had traveled, for they didn't know how far one Ent-stride was.

   As night fell, Treebeard set them down in a clearing where a river flowed. Mushrooms and flowers glowed green and yellow in the dark. The Ent gave them some cool liquid he had taken from a barrel set aside, and called it Ent draught.

   Merry and Pippin took long gulps of the drink, and fed Gaelin a little at a time for fear that he would choke, except that he didn't, and it was the Hobbits who almost choked when Gaelin suddenly bounced on his bottom and startled them both. The draught was cool, yet a little spicy at the same time, and it was of a freshness that quenched their thirst and brought a coolness to their bodies.

   And when they had finished the draught, Treebeard gave to them some food, and when all of them were filled, they lay down to sleep. Well, all except Treebeard, of course, who stood in a corner and slept like that.

***

   Treebeard awoke ere dawn broke, and gave his arms a stretch, and felt small movement where his feet were, and looked down; seeing Gaelin curled up within the splays of roots he called his toes, he smiled.

   Yet when the Ent tried to move to pick the babe up, he tripped over and almost fell on Gaelin, but managed not to with a desperate twist of his tree-like body. After he had hit the mossy ground, he saw what the cause of his fall was: his toes had been intertwined together.

   A scowl formed on his face (he had not scowled for longer than his Entish memory could think of), and he glanced down at the just waking figure at his feet, having a feeling of whom the culprit was.

   As Merry and Pippin awoke as well, Treebeard managed to shake Gaelin off gently, though what he wanted to do was to shake the babe hard. Yet, he had not the heart to do so.

   "Come! I will take you to my home, and call for an Enting. If what you said about Curúnir is true, he is a friend no longer." As Treebeard once again picked them up and placed them upon his shoulder, he rumbled as if in embarrassment. "_Hoom!_ And please keep the babe from watering me with his mouth."

***

   Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli had found the tracks of the Orcs in Rohan, and though they had not overtaken the foul creatures, they had recognized the White Hand of Saruman, and now hastened towards Isengard.

   Yet when they were half a day from Isengard and rested in the wild, Legolas, ever the Woodland Elf, had spotted new tracks—those of Hobbits, he had claimed.

   The tracks bewildered them, and it took the four a while of arguing for them to come to an agreement that Merry, Pippin and Gaelin had somehow escaped from Isengard.

   Aragorn and Legolas led the way, for they knew how to look for tracks. The mud was soft, and the tracks plenty and relatively easy to follow. Yet, there was a point that confused them, and Aragorn was bewildered, for the tracks of a human babe (Gaelin, they guessed) rain in a circle continuously, with the Hobbit tracks overlapping them at many points.

   The Ranger peered at the circular tracks, going a little cross-eyed trying to figure out what Gaelin and the Hobbits had been doing, for the ground hardened, and tracks were not there. Legolas called to him that he had found footsteps that led to the forest hither. 

   "That is Fangorn Forest," Boromir hissed. "We would do well not to go there!"

   "Yet the tracks lead that way, Son of Gondor," said Gimli. "We must chance legends for our friends." The Dwarf started to walk off.

   "Come, Aragorn!" Legolas called back to his friend.

   "Hold a moment! Come here, Legolas." The Elf joined the Man. "What do you think Gaelin and the Hobbits might have been doing, running in a circle like that?"

   "Confusing us, it seems!" Legolas said sharply as he also went a little cross-eyed staring at the imprints of footprints all messed up. "Now let us go!"

   Aragorn rose and hurried after the three, shaking his head to uncross his eyes and trying to get Gaelin's tracks from his mind.


	14. Fourteen: What a Shock!

A/N: Sorry this part took so long. I ran out of ideas for it. I'm going to end this story soon, most probably in the next chapter. Please R/R. Thanks. And hey, is this chapter even funny at all? Please tell me. 

**The Fellowship Of The…Baby?**

Fourteen: What A Shock!

   Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli followed the faint tracks of two Hobbits and a babe into Fangorn; Legolas tracked the signs for they were too faint even for a Ranger such as Aragorn. They hesitated briefly at the border of the forest, until Gimli gave a snort and plunged in.

   The tracks came to an end soon, and were replaced by long, snake-like ones, and the four were left staring at the ground in wonderment.

   "These look like the trails of many snakes, or worms," Gimli said. (Remember, Treebeard's "legs" are roots).

   "Maybe snakes took the Halflings and the babe?" Boromir suggested.

   "Nay," Legolas answered, bending down and brushing the soil lightly with his fingers. "There seems to be no sign of any scuffle here."

   "Maybe they turned into snakes or worms?"

   Aragorn turned sharp eyes on the Son of Gondor. "The Halflings would be very great, fat worms, if they did become any, Boromir! Is the air of Fangorn too stifling, that you think of things of no logic?"

   "I know not, Ranger." Boromir shrugged and fixed a glare on Aragorn. "But it is said that sorcery fills this forest. If they did turn into worms, I would not be surprised."

   "And mayhap they were turned into earthworms, and had burrowed into the ground ere we came, ready to crawl out and give us a scare," Legolas said, half-sarcastically. 

   All of them then became silent, shuddering a little at the thought of the Hobbits and Gaelin turned into huge earthworms with Halfling and human heads, grinning and playing pranks on them.

   "Come now!" Gimli shook himself. "The air of this forest must be affecting us indeed, if we think these thoughts of changing. Let us go on!"

   "You are right, Master Dwarf," Boromir said. "Though maybe they were really—"

   "Say no more of that, Son of—_ai! Elbereth_!" Legolas cried.

   "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "What is the matter?"

   "Gaelin! Merry and Pippin!"

   The other three turned and gaped, for standing before them were hundreds of tree-like creatures, and their friends were sitting on the shoulders of the one that was leading.

   But what astounded them was the size of their friends. The Hobbits had grown larger, but for people their age, that was quite all right. Gaelin, on the other hand…

   "_Hoom!_" said the tree creature the Hobbits and Gaelin were sitting on. "Are these your friends?"

   "Yes, yes, Treebeard!" Pippin exclaimed. 

   The Ent let them down, and Gaelin ran instantly to Gimli, who stared in a mixture of horror and surprise. Beside him, Legolas swallowed.

   "We have lost them for less than two weeks, and they have grown?" The Elf whispered. "So quickly?" He reached out a hand to Gaelin, and the babe grabbed it and tugged. Legolas, startled, gave a cry as he almost stumbled on his feet, not expecting that assault. "'Tis a monster!"

   Treebeard gave a laugh. "Nay! _Ho!_ A monster? I only gave them my draught to drink."

   Gaelin giggled, gave a "Gaga," and proceeded to chase Legolas about, who quickly searched for a tree and climbed onto it with deftness. The babe gave a sad face.

   "Come down, Legolas!" Merry called.

   "Nay! He had drooled on me for many days since our journey." The Elf scowled. "Now that he has grown, I may drown in his drool."

   The rest laughed, until Gaelin came to Aragorn. The normally calm and dignified Ranger backed away, into Boromir, and the two backed away together, Boromir keeping his king-to-be in front of him.

   "What are you doing, Boromir?" Aragorn hissed. "Should you not stand with me?"

   "Give me a hundred Orcs, Aragorn, and more, and still I would stand with you," Boromir said. "But I will not have Gaelin near me. If you claim yourself to be the King of Gondor, defend your people."

   There was silence for a moment ere Gaelin tottered forward. Aragorn glanced by at Treebeard. "You have gathered your people, I see. Where are you going?"

   "Our merry young friends here have told me of Curúnir's betrayal." Treebeard _hoomed!_ "He has sent those foul creatures into my forest to cut down trees, many of whom were my friends, becoming tree-ish. We go to Orthanc to make war!"

   Aragorn and Boromir glanced at each other. "We go to make war on Sauron!" They turned and ran.

   "_Ai!_ And I will help!" Legolas leapt out of the tree nimbly and chased after them.

   Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Treebeard stared at one another. "What might they fear?" The Ent asked.

   The Dwarf chuckled. "They go to make war on Sauron."


End file.
